fantasyxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter R
Sage of the Beast, Born in 12 of July 1995. One of the 13 kings and had mastered and controlled the power of all the 9 tailed beasts, hailed as "King of the Beast". Abilities *Wind Release *Fire Release *Water Release *Earth Release *Lightning Release *Yin Release *Yang Release *Lava Release *Boil Release *Magnet Release *Tailed Beast : *#Shukaku. *#Matatabi. *#Isobu. *#Son Gokū *#Kokuō *#Saiken. *#Chōmei. *#Gyūki. *#Kurama Tools Ruyi Jingu Bang (The Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod) Techniques *''' Sage Mode: Sage Mode''' is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. *'Shadow Clone Technique' - This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. * Rasengan - The Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, which is only known to a handful of shinobi. * Wind Release: Rasenshuriken - The Wind Release: Rasenshuriken is a shuriken-shaped variant of the Wind Release: Rasengan. * Desert Layer Imperial Funeral Seal (Shukaku: Magnet Release/Earth Release) - Using a large quantity of sand, the user covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which serves to imprison the target upon its completion. Sealing tags can be placed onto the pyramid to increase its sealing power, or Shukaku can strengthen the seal with the juinjutsu that cover its body. * Cat Flame Roaring Fire (Matatabi: Fire Release) - forms a large blue flamthrower from his mouth and shoots it at the target. It was powerful enough to turn a large building into rubble with one shot. * Coral Palm (Isobu: Water Release) - strikes the opponent with a powerful blow, causing a large formation of coral to quickly grow from the initial point of contact. This then rapidly solidifies and restricts the enemy's mobility, as the substance continues to grow, eventually covering their entire body. * Water Release: Water Mirror Technique: The user creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of their opponent. Its surface acts like a mirror, perfectly reflecting the attacking targets. By then hooking onto and rotating the "mirror" 90° with their staff, the reflections emerge and materialise from the mirror, where they collide with the mirrored targets. As these reflections use the exact same technique as their counterpart — regardless of its type — they counter the attack completely, while repelling them in the process. However, upon impact, the reflections disperse into water. * Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist (Son Goku) - coats himself in lava and punches the opponent. Even if the punch fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn his opponent if they're close enough. * Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique (Son Goku) - The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. * Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength (Kokuo) - The user increases the temperature of chakra to the boiling point, generating large amounts of steam and evaporating any water or ice in direct contact with their body. The pressure resulting from this emitted steam can then be used to increase the force behind physical attacks, giving the user immense strength. The exact amount of force produced is proportional to the quantity of steam released, as the greater the volume of steam utilised, the larger the pressure that can be built up. On releasing the pressure, not only is the user's strength enhanced, but their speed increased as well. * Wisdom Wolf Decay (Saiken) - Opening its mouth, R releases a dense corrosive gas. Because of its gaseous nature, it can cover a wide cross-area in a short amount of time and is strong enough to instantly disintegrate a rather large tree * Leech Gap (Saiken) - While in his transformed state, R can ooze an extremely alkaline liquid, which burns upon contact. * Ink Creation (Gyuki) - This is an unique ability of Gyūki that allows it to produce ink. Though Gyūki is the sole inheritor of the ability, it can be passed on to its jinchūriki. (Example: create ink clones that can be used to seal targets.) * Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken - ''' # Shukaku: Magnet Release and Sand # Matatabi: Blue flames # Isobu: Water Release # Son Gokū: Lava Release # Kokuō: Boil Release # Saiken: Acid # Chōmei: Bug # Gyūki: Ink # Kurama: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken * '''Tail Beast Transformation - Tailed Beast Mode is devastatingly powerful and poses an untold risk of collateral damage